Listen
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Naruto will do anything to save the man she loves! One Shot!  Based on the Text Message I received few years back


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =) the plot is mine.**

**YR: Okay, new story.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Always A Part of You'**

**...**

**

* * *

**

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

…

Naruto smile as she look down at Sasuke who was lying down the hospital bed, it's been a week since he was confine here at the hospital and since then she never leave his side. She never care if she is tired or doesn't have an enough sleep, she doesn't want to leave his side. Weeks ago, Sasuke was playing with his team; it was the school championship against the Suna basketball team. It happen really fast, one minute he is happy and before he left for the game he promise her a surprise but he doesn't have a chance to say his surprise because he pass out. His teammate said Sasuke complained that he has terrible pain on his chest and he has a hard time to breathe, before he was rush to the hospital.

…

* * *

Naruto took the stool she place it beside Sasuke's bed so she could watch him closely, she is getting worried, lately, Sasuke is getting paler than usual, his breathing is always short and frantic and he sweat excessively. She hates herself, she hates that she cannot do anything to help her boy friend, she hate that she is just watching Sasuke like this for so long, doing nothing.

"Itachi, tell me the truth was he going to be okay." Naruto asked without looking at the doctor behind her. She takes a hold of Sasuke's hands to hers. "He is getting worse, the cancer cells are spreading every seconds we stand here, and the bad news is until now we can't find a donor, if that happens he will— .

"_No, I will not let that happen…"_

…

Naruto take a deep breath before letting go of Sasuke's hand, she leaned down kiss him on his lips. Before facing Itachi, "I will do it, please give him my heart." She pleaded, Sasuke needed his heart, she knows that he still have some business to do. His dreams he wants to fulfill and if he dies then- No! She can't think like this...

Itachi shook his head, "No, Naruto you can't, you're alive, we need the heart of a dead person before we could transplant it to the living person." Naruto sighed sadly before looking back at Sasuke.

…

"_I will save you Sasuke…"_

…

'

* * *

Sasuke's obsidian eyes opening slowly, "Stay still Sasuke listen, I want you to steadily look at me." Itachi said as he removes the last roll of bandage around the raven's chest, Sasuke did what Itachi said and he steadily looks at the first person he sees, which is his brother Itachi. He could see his brother's relieving smile. "You will be alright Sasuke." Itachi smile at his work he had saved another life but then he somewhat felt bad on the other side. Sasuke tried to move but he felt pain when he look down he saw stitches on his chest, "Brother, you're alright?" Sasuke stared at Itachi, he could feel something is different, his eyes has sorrow.

"Where is— Naruto?" he asked, he notices the sadness within his older brother's eyes, he watch as Itachi didn't move an inch. There's something in his eyes that disturb him greatly.

"I said, where the hell is Naruto!" he asked strongly one more time, deep inside his heart he was panicking, ignoring the pain on his chest, what's happening? Why Itachi is not telling me?, where is Naruto? I need to see her. He still needs to tell her the surprise he was telling her before he was brought to the hospital.

...

"What." He snapped exasperatedly.

Itachi sighed sadly before reaching something on his pockets; he slipped the paper on Sasuke's hands before standing up from his seat, looking outside the window. "What's this?"

"That explain everything Sasuke." with that Sasuke slowly open the letter, his eyes widen, he well know who is the owner of this handwriting. Gulping, he read the letter.

...

_Dear Sasuke,_

_It's me, Naruto I just want to tell you something before I go…remember when we first met? It was Sunday afternoon; you and your friends are playing basketball near the bench I was seating. When I saw you, you look so happy. Then your ball hit my head and that was so painful. I was too furious and when you approach me to say sorry, I slapped you and all of your fan girls was so angry at me but you stood up for me, you protected me. After that, we became friends, I was really happy when you ask me to become your girl friend. I was literally jumping with joy… okay enough of reminiscing…I want you to know how grateful I am to meet you…I thank god that he let me meet an extra- ordinary man like you. Even you are not perfect in some way I want you to be I still embrace you… I was bless that I met you…and I am thankful because of that. Well, I know you will hate me for this but the most important thing is you live… right? I did this because I love you, Every day and night I prayed to god, I wish that someone would give you a chance to live but there's no genie who will grant my wish so I step up, I took the risk.— I know this will sound weird but can you hear me? I am inside of you beating. I will always be with you no matter what happens. So, I know you're going to be okay… Sasuke, I warn you don't take too long to mourn for me. Because, you have a good life to live with…your family, your friends and your future wife. Listen Sasuke I love you so much and starting this day after you read my letter I want you to be happy. Whenever you feel sad just listen to your heart and you will hear mine. I love you Sasuke… I will be always in your heart._

_...  
_

_Love , _

_Naruto_

_...  
_

Sasuke pouring his heart out he clutches the blanket against him, he sobbed, "Naruto— Naruto _**come back!" **_he shouted in agony

...

_She will always be there a __**part**__ of me…_

_Till the day…_

_I die…_

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**The End**

* * *

**YR: I know its quiet sad, but please dont hate me! Please Leave a review! =) I hope this story deserve some review?  
**


End file.
